


Inamorato

by orphan_account



Series: Vero [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Incest, Kinda, M/M, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent gay shit dude don't judge me, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s only been back two days now, and you’ve gotten a complete earful about how unreliable and stupid his crew and cast members are. This is a much welcomed change of pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamorato

 

“I want to do something special” He says calmly from his place and the living room doorway. 

 

You give a full 27 seconds before you lift your head from your laptop screen and look up at him, taking in the sight of him bouncing his foot impatiently and strumming his fingers on the doorway. You don’t have to say anything to urge him on  before he’s talking again.

 

“Go get a change of clothes-- nothing fancy or any shit like that, also you better be hungry.”

 

In all honestly you’d have expected your stomach to made a cued growl but it doesn’t seem up to play. You haven’t eaten much all day and you’re well aware of that fact. Curiosity does slightly overcome you as you consider his motives, but you decide to humor him for the moment. You make quick work of shoving a handful of clothes into a pull-string backpack and leave your bedroom to see him in a similar fashion with a stuffed gym bag, and you note the camera dangling from its string around his arm. You reach out to take it in your hand, it's his favorite, an older model with some ridiculous name you’ve long since forgotten. It’s no polaroid, it's condition shows its age rather well, and it’s certainly not something you’ve seen similar models of in antique shoppes. You do, however, know that this one is reserved for very special occasions. All his most prized photos are on this. Some of those include the two of you, innocent shots of both of you as you grew up and… more intimate ones from once you’d two begun your relationship. You will the thought away as your curiosity over his plans grows. 

 

It’s almost as if he can read the curiosity on your face, and he quickly plucks the camera from your hand and ushers you towards the door without a word. Both of your bags are unceremoniously shoved into the back of his lambo and once you’re both in he sets off, still refusing to give any indication of what his plans are for the night. 

 

The sun’s setting as he pulls up to an ice cream parlor, and surprisingly it’s rather bare so the only harassment he faces is a minimat amount from the staff. You both sit outside and admire the sky as it’s painted with different hues of pink and orange. Dave pulls his camera out and gets a photo of your silhouette overlaying the skyline. You pretend to be watching the seagulls in the parking lot as he does this, but you’re unsure if he’s not saying anything just to humor you. Halfway through your coe, he nudges your leg with his knee and coaxes you into holding hand under the table. Occasionally e’s adventurous and does things like this, and it means a lot that he’s not ashamed or afraid of what you have. You’re both careful, yes, as expected with the level of scrutiny his every action he does gets, and perhaps that makes it mean even more to you. 

 

He talks to you as you both eat, talking completely around work and telling you small, insignificant things about how his last trip was. He’s only been back two days now, and you’ve gotten a complete earful about how unreliable and stupid his crew and cast members are. This is a much welcomed change of pace as he details various strange sights and quirky people he came across. 

 

His hand on yours tightens softly as he tells you he loves you. You, the stupid closeted romantic you are, can’t help but grin as you return the sentiment. His look on you softens, and you see a genuine smile tugging the corner of his lips and he repeats it, giving a breathy chuckle as your ears start to burn.

 

Both of you had long since finished and once you’ve lapsed into a soothing silence he decides it’s time to go. He slowly untangles his hand from yours and stands up and you follow suit, dusting your shift off before strolling through the parking lot and sinking back into his car. He gets in not long behind you, and informs you that it might be a bit of a drive to the next destination. You pass out around the 10 minute mark, and wake a bit later from a gentle shake of your shoulder. 

 

Your vision comes to focus and you see it’s well past dark out and you can just make out the white sand being lapped by the ocean waves through the windshield of the car. You look to him instinctually and he’s boasting a smirk and lazily shrugging out of his blazer and button-up and carefully setting them in the back seat. His shoes and pants get kicked off as well somewhere in the mix until he’s standing comfortably in just his boxers and shades, leaning against the roof of the car and looking at you expectantly as he twirls the camera around his finger by its strap. You pull your tank top up over your head and fight to get out of your pants before you’ve joined him in a similar state of undress. 

 

He rifles through the trunk for just a second and tosses you a towel, slinging his own over his shoulder. Both of you set out to find a secluded spot, far from eyesight of the few groups of people hosting campfires, and you both lay your towels next to each other. He produces the camera again, getting a few snaps of the shoreline and the lights of the distant campfire and more than a few of you as you laid on your side and toyed with the sand in front of you. 

 

He pads through the water occasionally, not going much deeper than the high of his knees (and spends nearly the entire time attempting to splash you, the prick.) Both of you eventually scribble cocks into the wet sand like childish teenagers, and he takes photos because why wouldn’t he, and eventually you both retreat to your towels and lay out, observing the stars. He says he love you again, and you give him a contented sigh as a nonverbal return of the sentiment. 

 

Eventually, he’s decided this isn’t going to be the ending of your day just yet as he leans over you, capturing your lips in a kiss. Your eyes instinctively go the the vague blurs of people to the left, and a shudder runs down your spine as his lips move down to your jaw, then pause at your neck. A groan escapes as  he nudges his knee between your legs, and almost instinctually you’re rolling your hips against his thigh. One of your hand attempts to sneak down to speed along the situation, but he holds it above your head and just kisses you, letting the both of you rut against each other to completion. He’s first, of course he is, he’s gotten barely enough time to sleep while he’s working so like hell if he’s capable to do much else than longingly stare at his dick in the mornings before shooting. You’re a bit behind, but the way his hands explore your chest and the way he teeth scrape your neck help you along and have you done in no time. 

 

He kisses you between your pants continuing his mantra of how much he loves you, occasionally dipping down to add another love bite or hickey on your neck and shoulders. He nabbed a few shots as well, and you will the burn from your cheeks. By the time you’ve caught your breath you’re certain there's one on every inch of exposed flesh and you make a mental note to assure his next business departure isn’t without a nice presentation of several dark marks on his neck. He helps you get cleaned up, and you both make it back to the car and get changed before he’s driving you back home, lacing your finger together with one hand while he steers with the other. You can’t really help the smile that’s plastered on your face and you squeeze his hand a bit tighter.


End file.
